


Beso

by poetdameron



Category: British Actor RPF, Kick Ass RPF, Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay muchas primeras veces en la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iLizewski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLizewski/gifts).



> ¿Saben? Tiene un año que me mandaron este prompt y al fin lo escribí. Lo siento mucho, Sam...

**Beso**

El primer beso de una chica es sagrado e importante, no importa la edad que se tenga ni la experiencia. Es un momento esperado, sorpresa, querido, santo. Y si algo había aprendido ella desde que entró en el mundo de la actuación es que en su medio se tienen muchas primeras veces de absolutamente todo. Como la primera vez que se es rechazado en una audición, la primera vez que un compañero de reparto te odia, la primera vez en que tu odias a un compañero de reparto y aquellas veces en que te dicen “lo besarás” y vas, lo haces.

Quizá su primer beso haya sido triste, indeseable.

Y no porque la persona con la que lo obtuvo no fuera de su agrado o algo por el estilo, sino porque fue en un set con cámaras a su alrededor, actuando. Ahí, en actuación, en personaje, besó a su comapañero y a eso le llamó un día de trabajo. La verdad era que, en el fondo de ella, lloró en su camerino no porque se hubiera sentido ultrajada sino porque este primer beso iba a ser el numero uno de muchos más que le seguían, y ninguno iba a significar nada.

Por eso se convenció de ella de esto: hay muchas primeras veces y en la actuación, todo es una primera vez.

-No sé que pensar acerca del guion.  
Fueron las palabras de Aaron, los dos sentados en tráiler de este, sus niñas jugando a fuera con su madre y Chris- Dimelo a mi. ¿Has leído los comics? –Él asintió-. O sea, está bien el cambio… ¿no? Es necesario, por la agenda de Lyn y por mi edad…  
-Sí, claro que sí –Aceptó-. Pero… no lo tomes a mal, sabes que te quiero mucho. Es solo que ni si quiera eres legal…  
-Vamos, no eres quien para juzgar edades…

Él enarcó una ceja, la miró con una sonrisa y ella le golpeó el hombro ligeramente. No, no era quien para juzgar edades. Pero tampoco estaba muy comodo que digamos con la escena final de ellos dos, ella… Bueno. Ella tenía un secreto.

-De cualquier forma vamos a hacerlo, ya qué.  
-Pues sí –Ella se encogió de hombros-. No es la primera vez que probarás babas ajenas.  
Aaron se rio de esto- No, tampoco la última.

Chloe tenía un secreto: tenía un pequeño e incomodo gusto por su compañero de reparto y solo su hermano lo sabía, entre ratos sospechaba que Christopher igual estaba al tanto de ello nada más de observar. Así que, inquieta por lo que esta escena final, este inesperado beso, significaba para ella y su juventud, esperó la llamaba a escena y cuando estuvo en posición, el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora.

Había comenzado como cualquier otra cosa, este crush. Así como siempre: lo vio, le gustó porque era guapo y un amor de persona, luego se enteró de su estatus sentimental y se alejó para no verse tan ilusa a su corta edad. De cualquier manera, trataba de convencerse de esto, él jamás le hubiera hecho caso porque era una niña cuando lo conoció y de esa imagen nada ni nadie iba a sacarlo, quizá este beso lo haga.

“Tonta”, se dijo y se metió en el personaje al escuchar la llamada.

Hubo un par de diálogos, dios sepa de qué y qué clase de despedida era esta, como la de dos amantes que saben que sus almas se encontrarán en algún momento. “Tonta”, se dijo de nuevo cuando pararon para cambiar la posición de las cámaras y volvieron a empezar. Luego. El momento.

Su compañero no hizo nada en realidad, a como el guion lo dictaba. Fue ella la que se movió hacia su rostro y lo besó supuestamente desprevenido. Sus labios eran suaves, sabía a fresas y supo que era por el caramelo que había estado comiendo minutos atrás en el tráiler. También reconoció algo, la fuerza con la que el arremetió en su personaje, empujándola ligeramente para corresponder el beso y ¡oh! ¿esa era su lengua? Igual, eso era nuevo. Ningún compañero había tenido esa gracia de hacerlo, así que le permitió la ligera entrada, este era un beso después de todo. Y luego la separación, que la sintió como un golpe de agua helada, porque aquí terminaba todo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Eso no estaba en el guion.  
Ella sonrió- Mi primer beso.

**

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
